sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hako-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fate/Zero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonako.Sozuoka (Talk) 07:50, 20 February 2013 Cả hai PJ đều không có vấn đề gì, tớ sẽ bổ sung vào list ngay. Image editor thì bên PJ SAO có, để tớ hỏi xem cậu ấy có rảnh không. Trans thì hơi khó, vì phải tìm người có hứng thú với 2 bộ này nữa. Sonako.Sozuoka (talk) 02:52, February 21, 2013 (UTC) cậu liệu xem lúc nào thì edit và comp tập 1 xong? tớ muốn in cuốn này đó@@ nếu cậu không thấy phiền, tớ sẽ redraw mấy tấm minh họa giúp để trả công @@ Thefirst244 (talk) 05:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Thefirst244 ______________________________________________________________________________ Nhưng mà tớ ở Huế, nên chắc sẽ tự in, tớ sẽ rất vui nếu cậu xong trong tháng 2 ấy @@. tháng 4 nghe xa thế _ _" Vậy tớ sẽ redraw thử cái content nhé? Cậu có gợi ý font gì không? hay tớ chọn? Thefirst244 (talk) 11:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hissei _______________________________________________________________________________ bốn... năm :|~ thật sự rất.... bó tay với cậu _ _" cỡ khoảng hai tuần nữa tớ sẽ bắt tay vào việc nhé, tại tuần tới tớ phải kiểm tra định kỳ 11:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC)~Hissei Hà-chan xD tớ redraw tạm tấm contents nhé @@, cậu xem qua rồi phản hồi cho tớ trông dễ, ko có gì to tát _ _" phiền cậu edit tiếp đi mờ :(( btw, sao cậu không dịch cái tấm tổng quan nhân vật cho tớ redraw tiện thể luôn @@? Thefirst244 (talk) 12:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hissei ____________________________________________________________________ thế cậu đã xem qua tấm hình chưa? có ổn không để tớ còn fix lại, à mà, trang word thì để làm pdf rồi chỉnh sau ha, tớ giữ tấm gốc để edit nên khỏi lo tại page đầu để lẻ in cho tiện xD Thefirst244 (talk) 13:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hissei ______________________________________________________________ tớ giữ lại cái file gốc để edit số trang ấy mà @@ còn cái ảnh giới thiệu nhân vật bên baka nó có version khác của bên mình, cậu check trang minh họa tớ vừa sửa đó, cậu có file dịch nào không tớ lấy với hay là tớ dùng đoạn text trong giới thiệu nv bê vào luôn? Thefirst244 (talk) 12:19, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hissei @@ xin lỗi vì mình lười mà ko dịch, tại vì dịch xong sợ sai ấy ^^ "Tuy trông thế này chứ anh đây kiếm bạn gái còn không hết đấy!" câu này khá khó hiểu, tớ viết lại "Tuy trông thế này chứ anh đây bạn gái kiếm không đếm hết đấy!" _ _" tớ chẳng biết hiểu "anh đây kiếm bạn gái còn không hết" là sao cả, đần ghê Thefirst244 (talk) 12:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Hissei có lẽ trình tớ ko đủ hiểu :))) bên nguyên xi vậy, hé hé tầm 1 tuần nữa tớ vứt sang cho, đang ktra định kỳ :"> Thefirst244 (talk) 14:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hissei cố gắng nhé Hako-chan..mình đang mong chờ hoàn thành Fate/Zero để đi in đấy ^^